


May My Heart Be Always Warmed With Thoughts of You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Season 3 AU. Team Cockroach has earned enough points after coming back to life to earn spots in the real Good Place. Now Michael has to say goodbye to them forever, including Eleanor.





	May My Heart Be Always Warmed With Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around half an hour ago and just blasted through. I’m pretty proud of myself since this hurt my heart to write. Enjoy!

They had actually done it; Michael’s crazy plan had actually worked. He had brought his four favorite humans back to life and they racked up enough points to qualify for the real Good Place. However, this was a double edged sword. By qualifying for The Good Place, that meant Michael would never see Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani, and Jason ever again. A demon would never be allowed up there, no way in hell. He had to say goodbye forever.

He brought them into his office, all memories restored.

“Michael, what’s going on?” Eleanor asked.

He sighed. Saying goodbye to Eleanor was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever do. “I wanted you guys to get into The Good Place, so I brought you all back to life so you could rack up points post near death experience and become better people. Somehow it worked. You all got into The Good Place, even you Jason.”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, I restored your pre return to life memories only so I could say goodbye. Once you go to The Good Place, you’ll have no recollection of any of this, including me.”

They all looked horrified, most of all Eleanor. She and Michael had always shared an interesting dynamic. She wasn’t like the others, he had always thought. There was something different about her.

It took Michael 500 reboots before he could put his finger on it. In the middle of the four months of reboot 501 he realized he was in love with Eleanor Shellstrop. It initially took him by surprise, it was ridiculous? A demon falling in love with a human he was meant to torture for all of eternity? Even Shawn couldn’t dream up a punishment that cruel.

He didn’t truly know what she thought about him. They were close and they were friends, but he wanted to know the inner workings of her mind. He wanted to know everything, something that would now never be possible with her in The Good Place.

“I’d like to say goodbye to each of you individually before a group hug. This is it, people.” He tried to ignore the way his throat caught at the end of phrases. He was losing the people he cared about most in the universe, including the woman he loved.

Michael’s farewells with Chidi, Jason, and Tahani were kept relatively short. He thanked Chidi for his ethics lessons and inspiring him to be better, or at least until he was inevitably “retired” for all the stunts he had pulled. He thanked Jason for being the comic relief and actually managing to get into The Good Place. He thanked Tahani for her extravagant parties. He was saving the hardest part for last.

“Eleanor,” he said as she entered the room for the last time. As always, she was breathtaking. She would never the full extent of how she fucked with Michael’s head and heart.

“Mikey Man. The end of the line is finally here.”

“Indeed it is.” He couldn’t help but notice how much smaller she was than him. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her forever, but he had done everything he could for her. This was the best possible scenario and his heart was still broken.

“I’ll miss you.” He caught the same crack in her voice that was now in his. 

“Me too. At first you just made torturing humans fun, but then you became my friend. You made me better, my best version of myself.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really, me? Not Chidi with all his ethics lessons?”

“You won’t remember any of this once you’re sent to The Good Place, so I might as well tell you now. You made me better because you showed me the most human thing of all, Eleanor: love. I fell in love with you three hundred reboots ago. In a way, this was all for you. I literally moved heaven, earth, and hell so you could be happy.”

Tears starting welling up in her eyes. “Oh my God.”

“I don’t even know how. Technically demons don’t even have hearts, but you’re just that special. I wish you could stay here, but you don’t deserve that and frankly, neither do I.”

“Michael...I love you, too.” She burst into tears, something Michael had never seen in any reboot. He finally got to take her in his arms and cried with her. As soon as his greatest wishes had come true, it would all be ripped away from him.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. At some point, he let her go and dried his tears. “I think it’s time for you all to go now. I’m sure you’ll be together there.”

She started crying even harder. “I don’t want to go without you Michael! I love you!”

He smiled the saddest smile. “I love you too, Eleanor, which is exactly why I’m doing this.” He snapped and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
